L'appuntamento
by Cauchemar
Summary: Gilderoy Allock ha invitato Lucius Malfoy nel suo studio


** L'APPUNTAMENTO **  
  
  
Autor(s): Cauchemar  
  
Disclaimer: Le infinite vie dell'amore...  
  
Summary: Gilderoy Lochkart invita Lucius Malfoy nel suo studio per una questione importante  
  
Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Gilderoy Lochkart  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Original posted: ---  
  
Spoliers: La camera dei segreti  
  
Categories: HP   
  
Notes:   
**  
  
"Aveva bisogno di vedermi?" Lucius Malfoy non attese che il suo ospite lo invitasse ad accomodarsi.   
Avanzò lentamente nel vasto ambiente, il mantello nero che oscillava sulle spalle ampie, un bastone decorato con la testa di un serpente d'argento che baluginava sinistro nella sua mano.   
"Oh, prego, prego!"  
Gilderoy Lockhart gli rivolse un ampio sorriso, affrettandosi a posare – seppur con la dovuta cautela – lo strano arnese che stava maneggiando, per andargli incontro, passandosi le lunghe mani curate sulle pieghe della giacca di broccato celeste. Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio ben disegnato, lasciando vagare lo sguardo freddo ora al mago sorridente, ora alla stanza in cui era stato introdotto. Gilderoy se ne accorse.  
"Un ambiente ospitale, non è vero?"   
Ammiccò verso di lui, compiaciuto.  
Malfoy accennò un sorriso, che gli deformò l'angolo della bocca.   
"Stavo giusto pensando…pittoresco, piuttosto…"  
Il tono era esplicitamente ironico, ma Lockhart parve non farci caso. Anzi, decise che un giudizio del genere formulato da un uomo di rinomato buon gusto come Malfoy era senza dubbio insindacabile.  
"Bhe"  
proseguì, mentre lo conduceva attraverso la stanza per farlo accomodare in una poltrona rivestita di damasco viola con fiori dorati in rilievo.  
"Non per niente il mio appartamento è stato premiato per la terza volta nella sezione "Case Vip" del Settimanale delle Streghe"  
lo informò con leggerezza, come se la cosa, di per sé, non avesse nulla di speciale.  
Malfoy replicò, gelido:  
"Capisco"  
Dopo averlo fatto sedere sulla poltrona che – Malfoy se ne accorse troppo tardi – liberava effluvi di violetta quando qualcuno ci si sedeva sopra, Lockhart riprese posto dietro il tavolino.  
"Stavo conducendo una ricerca approfondita su un manufatto babbano assai singolare"  
informò Lucius con gravità. Sul tavolino era posato invero uno strano oggetto, composto da una struttura in resina, forse, alla quale era assicurata una ruota forata con dei numeri scritti in ciascun foro. Un filo spesso partiva dalla struttura centrale e terminava con un bizzarro arnese a forma di mezzaluna le cui estremità si allargavano e arrotondavano aprendosi in due dischi forati.  
"Un oggetto affascinante…potente…"  
Gilderoy inarcò il sopracciglio con aria da cospiratore.  
"Ho ragione di credere che abbia poteri di preveggenza…una sorta di oracolo…Sapete, non per vantarmi, ma io sono una specie di esperto di manufatti babbani. Avete presente il mio libro"Vivono tra noi", il libro in cui racconto di come sopravvissi per due settimane nel mondo dei gabbani senza mai usare la magia?"  
Malfoy guardò l'oggetto con scarso interesse e con lo stesso sguardo si rivolse a Gilderoy. Evidentemente non aveva letto il libro.  
"Dite?…."  
Il mago annuì convinto.  
"Ve lo dimostrerò"  
E detto fatto sollevò lo strano aggeggio a forma di mezzaluna e se lo mise tra il collo e l'orecchio, mentre, dopo aver fatto scrocchiare le lunghe dita ed essersi concentrato un attimo, prese a comporre sulla tastiera rotonda, che girava su se stessa, un codice numerico.  
Mentre compiva questi gesti arcani formulò con voce greve la domanda:  
"Chi è l'uomo più affascinante del mondo?"  
Dopo una pausa carica di tensione, la mezzaluna iniziò ad emettere un suono. Anche dalla poltrona in cui si trovava Malfoy non potè fare a meno di udirlo, nel silenzio della stanza.  
"Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu… »  
Gilderoy schiacciò una leva, interrompendo il suono, e lo guardò con l'aria di chi la sa lunga.  
"Che ne dite?…Non è sbalorditivo?!…"  
Poiché Malfoy non gli sembrava doverosamente impressionato, Lockhart ripete l'esperimento ancora una volta, e un'altra ancora, ponendo altre domande all'oracolo.  
"Chi ha il sorriso più smagliante?"  
"Chi ha i capelli più splendenti?"  
Malfoy lo lasciò fare, ma era evidentemente seccato. Non vedendo la ragione della sua presenza in quella ridicola stanza, si alzò.  
"E'stato…istruttivo, Lockhart. Vi ringrazio per averlo voluto condividere con me. Ora, se permettete torno alle mie faccende"  
E, così dicendo, accennò un inchino e girò sui tacchi.  
"Ma non ve ne andrete già!"  
tubò Gilderoy, costernato.  
Malfoy si voltò, evidentemente irritato, benché il sorriso non avesse ancora lasciato le labbra pallide.  
"Volete mostrarmi qualche altro prodigio della tecnologia babbana?"  
domandò secco.  
Gilderoy sorrise dolcemente, scotendo il capo.  
"Oh, no, Lucius….non era proprio quello che avevo in mente"  
Lucius Malfoy non seppe mai cosa l'avesse colpito. Mentre scivolava a terra ebbe la visione confusa di una mazza da quiddich col manico in avorio che volava tra le mani di Lockhart, ma non ne fu certo. Tutto si fece buio intorno a lui, e silenzioso.  
  
Quando si svegliò la sua mente non si era certo schiarita. Era disteso da qualche parte, nella penombra. Fece per scostarsi i capelli dal viso, ma si accorse che entrambe le mani erano assicurate con saldi anelli di metallo ad altrettanto salde funi attorcigliate. Lo stesso destino era toccato ai piedi. Cercò di alzare il capo, inferocito, improvvisamente più lucido. Le estremità delle quattro funi erano fissate alle colonnine di un letto a baldacchino molto massiccio. Il letto su cui lui, Lucius, era sdraiato.  
Ringhiò qualcosa di irripetibile, strattonando violentemente le funi, invano.  
"Lucius, ti prego…rischi di farti male così"  
lo rimproverò dolcemente una voce bassa e velata.  
Lucius piegò il collo per quanto gli era possibile, per vedere Gilderoy.  
"Lockhart!"  
ruggì, sgranando gli occhi pallidi come se quel gesto potesse bastare a polverizzare il mago.  
"Cosa significa questo?!?"  
Gilderoy sorrise dolcemente, avvicinandosi al letto. Indossava una specie di vestaglia cremisi, in velluto, coi risvolti ricamati in oro, nell'ampio abbraccio della quale il corpo sottile sembrava perdersi. Il rosso cupo faceva risaltare la pelle bianca, delicata, l'oro ricco dei capelli sciolti sulle spalle esili.  
"Ti sei svegliato…"  
tubò, con un sorriso innocente, sfiorando con le lunghe dita il dorso del piede di Lucius.  
Egli cercò di sottrarsi bruscamente a quel tocco, e solo allora si rese conto di non indossare nulla, a parte i bracciali di metallo scuro intorno ai polsi e alle caviglie. La rabbia premeva così ferocemente in lui che una vena prese a pulsargli al lato del volto. Gilderoy se ne accorse e si avvicinò, con quella sua andatura oscillante, e allungò la mano per sfiorare con le dita la vena azzurrina.  
"Non dovresti innervosirti così, Lucius"  
mormorò, accennando un piccolo broncio di preoccupazione.  
"Lo sai che poi ti viene il mal di testa"  
"Lockhart…"  
ringhiò Lucius, ogni sillaba una stilettata che avrebbe voluto infliggere al giovane mago.  
"Liberami...SUBITO!!!!"  
ruggì, agitando di nuovo le braccia, fino a far scricchiolare le sottili colonnine del letto. Gilderoy lo guardo, imbronciato, ma anche visibilmente compiaciuto. "Cattivo Lucius!.... devi sempre fare la voce grossa, tu... come se non sapessi quello che ti piace"  
sorrise malizioso, mentre le dita scendevano a solleticare gli addominali del mago legato. Malfoy li contrasse, con una specie di grugnito. Cominciava ad averne abbastanza, anzi, non avrebbe tollerato di restare in quella ridicola situazione per un minuto di più.  
"Lockhart..."  
"Chiamami Gilderoy!..."  
Lucius ringhiò una bestemmia.  
"Gilderoy..."  
ripetè, stringendo i denti come se stesse masticando il mago stesso.  
"Ora basta...Ma cosa stai facendo?!?!"  
Gilderoy si era chinato su di lui, le mani posate ai lati del suo corpo. I capelli color miele gli solleticavano la pelle nuda delle spalle e del petto.  
"Hai ragione, Lucius..."  
sussurrò Gilderoy con voce roca  
"Ora basta parlare..."  
Lucius tremò quando le labbra del giovane mago si chiusero su uno dei suoi capezzoli e iniziarono a succhiare. Le dita sottili di Gilderoy imitarono le labbra, prendendo a tormentare l'altro capezzolo, muovendosi leggere sul petto di Lucius.  
"Cosa credi di fare?…"  
mormorò Malfoy, la voce ridotta a un sibilo ansante, gli occhi due fessure argentee fisse sul capo chino del mago. In tutta risposta la bocca di Gilderoy si spostò dal suo petto al suo ventre, tracciando una scia calda, mentre le dita seguitavano a stuzzicare i capezzoli scuri. Lucius ringhiò qualcosa, tendendosi suo malgrado a quelle sollecitazioni.  
Gilderoy alzò il volto sul suo, sorridendo come un gatto, i capelli biondi che si gonfiavano come una criniera intorno al volto arrossato. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra con evidente soddisfazione.  
"Tu cosa credi, Lucius?…"  
Gli occhi azzurri risero, mentre tornava a chinare il capo sul petto di Lucius, sul suo ventre, tra le gambe forzatamente aperte.  
Lucius reclinò indietro il capo, impotente, il corpo scosso da un fremito mentre la lingua di Gilderoy scendeva ad esplorare le pieghe più riposte del suo corpo. Quando lo prese in bocca emise un ringhio prolungato, che crebbe d'intensità e volume man mano che il piacere cresceva, alimentato da quella bocca calda ed evidentemente esperta. S'inarcò contro il volto di Gilderoy, desiderando ardentemente di avere le mani libere, e non solo per uccidere il giovane mago. Quando il piacere raggiunse il suo apice ricadde convulsamente all'indietro, il petto scosso da un tremito irrefrenabile.  
Gilderoy alzò il volto tra le sue gambe, passandosi il dorso della mano affusolata sulle labbra rosee e sorridendo, innocente come un cherubino. La vestaglia troppo larga era caduta sulle spalle, rivelando la pelle bianca, delicata come un petalo. Strisciando lungo il corpo imprigionato di Lucius, si portò sul suo petto, tornando a solleticarlo con la nuvola dorata dei capelli.  
Il corpo di Lucius era ancora teso, duro.  
Gilderoy sospirò deliziato.  
"Oh, Lucius…sei così…così…"  
Rinunciò a trovare la parola, percorrendo le spalle e il collo di Lucius con una collana di piccoli morsi.  
"Posso solo immaginare a cosa mi faresti se solo fossi libero…"  
Lucius stava per rispondere, quando si rese conto che ERA libero.  
Gli anelli che gli assicuravano i polsi e le caviglie erano scomparsi, così come le funi che lo avevano trattenuto al letto. Ammesso che fossero mai esistite…  
Afferrò Gilderoy per le spalle e con facilità lo ribaltò sotto di sé, schiacciandolo col proprio peso. Il volto di Lucius era distorto da un feroce trionfo, mentre le dita forti penetravano la pelle delicata del mago rendendola livida.  
Gilderoy gemette, forse per la paura, ma gli occhi brillanti tradivano un'eccitazione incontenibile, urgente.  
"E adesso?…cosa conti di fare, Lockhart?…"  
sibilò Lucius, schiacciando il mago sotto di sé fino a farlo sprofondare nel letto. Le labbra di Gilderoy, rese ancora più rosse dall'eccitazione, si schiusero per parlare, ma Lucius calò su di esse, brutalmente, soffocando ogni suono, invadendo la bocca di Gilderoy con la propria. Il giovane mago si abbandonò a quell'assalto senza opporre resistenza, gemendo debolmente quando la bocca di Lucius, lasciata la sua, discese avida sul suo corpo, come se volesse divorarlo.  
Con un gesto brusco scostò le pieghe della vestaglia, che ancora avvolgevano le gambe snelle, e le aprì senza gentilezza, attirando Gilderoy verso di sé. Gilderoy boccheggiò, spalancando gli occhi lucidi, avvertendo la pressione dell'erezione di Lucius. Lo aprì con le dita, e subito lo penetrò con violenza, e il giovane mago ricadde all'indietro, trattenuto solo dalle mani forti di Malfoy che lo sostenevano per i fianchi, movendolo intorno a sé. Gilderoy appariva stravolto e soddisfatto, il volto deliziosamente arrossato, i capelli biondi sparsi sul letto che frustavano l'aria ad ogni poderosa spinta, mentre le labbra si aprivano e si chiudevano ed ogni respiro era un gemito, un singhiozzo.  
Lucius infieriva su quel corpo cedevole con ferocia, consapevole di averlo totalmente in proprio potere, e proprio in virtù di questa consapevolezza sempre più infiammato, preso. Non era il corpo flessuoso di Narcissa che gli si concedeva per dovere e abitudine, non era un corpo di donna, per natura accogliente e aperto ai suoi desideri. Era un corpo non meno delicato e profumato, ma maschile, così simile al suo, cedevole solo perché sottomesso, per il quale non occorreva alcun riguardo…anche perché il riguardo sembrava l'ultima cosa che Gilderoy andava cercando in quel momento. Allacciato con le gambe ai suoi fianchi lo attirava ancora più profondamente in sé, incitandolo a farlo più in fretta, più a fondo, la mano tremante che correva alle labbra, agli occhi pieni di lacrime. Lucius lo fece voltare, senza uscire da lui, costringendolo in ginocchio, col capo sul letto, mentre torreggiava su di lui continuando a prenderlo con vigore. Gilderoy era sempre più scosso, il corpo sottile tremava irrefrenabilmente, ma sembrava non essere mai sazio.   
Lucius passò la mano sotto il suo ventre, ad afferrare il suo membro turgido, mentre si muoveva dentro di lui più lentamente. Gilderoy singhiozzò, muovendosi contro di lui, assecondando i movimenti dei suoi fianchi, della sua mano, e quando infine raggiunse il culmine del piacere crollò di nuovo sul letto, come un pupazzo sventrato, mentre Lucius finiva in lui con un ringhio trionfante e gli ricadeva addosso, affondando il volto sudato tra i suoi capelli.  
Gilderoy si voltò faticosamente, facendo appoggiare Lucius al proprio petto, affondando le mani sottili tra i suoi capelli.  
"Lucius…che dire?…Un'esperienza assolutamente…assolutamente…"  
"Lockhart"  
bofonchiò Lucius, la bocca appoggiata alla sue pelle  
"Taci!…"  
Gilderoy sospirò, tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
"Oh, bhè, avrei voluto dire 'indimenticabile'"  
Mentre parlava, estrasse la bacchetta da sotto il cuscino  
"ma temo che il termine possa adattarsi SOLO alla mia esperienza"  
concluse, mentre puntava la bacchetta contro la nuca di Lucius e mormorava una breve formula. Lucius fece per ribattere, ma improvvisamente tutto si fece confuso intorno a lui e gli parve di sprofondare in un luogo lontano, al di fuori di sé.  
  
Draco procedeva spedito al fianco di suo padre, Lucius Malfoy.  
Sapeva quanto suo padre odiasse che lui rimanesse indietro, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di indisporlo. Così avanzava quasi correndo, cercando di imitarne il portamento e l'espressione, quando s'imbatterono in Gilderoy Lockhart.  
"Buonasera!"   
li saluto allegramente il mago, agitando una mano sottile e sventolando un fazzoletto di seta celeste pallido.  
Lucius chinò il capo senza fermarsi, e Draco imitò il gesto del padre.  
Voltato l'angolo Lucius sibilò:  
"Silente non si è ancora risolto a cacciare via quel cialtrone?....Una scuola come questa meriterebbe un insegnante di difesa contro le arti oscure un po'più credibile".  
Sogghignò.  
"...figurati"   
proseguì  
"che l'unica cosa in cui egli si possa dire un esperto sono gli incantesimi di memoria. Per il resto, si potrebbe benissimo fare a meno della sua stessa esistenza. E oggi mi vuole vedere nel suo studio: mi chiedo cosa possa avere di cose interessante da comunicarmi!".  
Draco non potè che trovarsi pienamente daccordo. come sempre, col giudizio di suo padre. Tuttavia un dubbio lo tormentava, ma non era sicuro fosse il caso di comunicarlo a Lucius. Perchè, se davvero non sopportava il professor Lockhart, nell'ultima settimana si era recato a colloquio da lui ogni pomeriggio, restando chiuso nel suo studio per ore?  
La questione gli risultava incomprensibile, ma dopotutto nutriva una fiducia sconfinata nel giudizio di suo padre, e mai si sarebbe permesso di metterlo in dubbio. 


End file.
